


Swingers Training

by HeroFizzer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Squirting, Swingers, Wifeswap, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Another modern HTTYD story, though this one bares no ties to the other one. Astrid and Hiccup invite their friends Fishlegs & Heather over for a nice dinner, but the latter couple have a secret they want to share with their hosts. Are Astrid and Hiccup willing to join them in their debauchery?





	Swingers Training

“Hey, are you ready yet? They'll be here any minute now.”

“Almost, it's just taking me a while to apply the smoky eye stuff!”

Hiccup laughs, hearing his wife talk about makeup. It's rare that someone such as her would ever put the stuff on, but seeing as he and Astrid are having guests over this evening, the occasion is quite rare for either of them to get dressed up. The young man himself was already dressed, having changed out of his work clothes and put on something a bit more spiffy, which is somehow doable despite having worked in a business suit. Astrid had already put on her black cocktail dress and stockings, and just started with her makeup, thinking she has time to spare.

As a beeping noise comes from the kitchen, Astrid shouts down to Hiccup, “Hey, can you get the ham out of the stove? I'm not done yet.”

“At least the ham is.” Hiccup chuckles as he heads for the kitchen.

“I heard that.” Astrid snaps from upstairs. Nothing mean meant between them, as the two had known each other long enough they could basically tease the other and get away with it. Hiccup grabs the oven mitts, pulling the ham out of the stove, using his hand to wave away the steam emanating from the heated pork product.

“Hey, you put the ham on cooked, right?” He shouts up to his wife. “It seems more steamed than anything.”

“There's no steamed setting on a stove, you doof!” Astrid laughs, the clicking of her heels being heard on the stairwell as she makes her way downstairs.”Just admit you're trying to get a stupid meme out of this.” she says, flipping her hair back behind her shoulders.

“And what if I am?” Hiccup asks with a grin. The two dorks laugh with Astrid approaching her husband, pecking his nose before she prepares the mashed potatoes also meant for the dinner.

“I'm looking forward to this dinner.” Astrid says. “Fishlegs and Heather said they had something very important they wanted to share with us.”

“Fishlegs...” Hiccup chuckles. “Who in this day and age names their child Fishlegs?”

“You tell me, Hiccup.” Astrid says, sticking her tongue out after her husband realizes his hypocrisy.

“Yeah, yeah, I should know better.” Hiccup mumbles to himself. The doorbell rings, and Hiccup heads off to answer the door while Astrid finishes up the potatoes. Upon answering he sees their friends Fishlegs and Heather standing at the door, themselves prepared for a lovely evening. “Glad you guys could make it!” Hiccup says, stepping aside to allow them in.

“Glad to make it.” Fishlegs says, helping Heather take her coat off. “We got a little lost on the way, had to avoid some construction on the main road.” As Fishlegs explains, Hiccup notices how his friend seems to be fixing his pants every few seconds, likely falling to the waist due to the girth of his stomach. Heather, on the other hand, looked gorgeous, herself wearing a sleeveless dress that showed off her legs well. Truly, every time they have these get togethers with the two or their other friends, Hiccup always wonders what it is about them that brought them together, given how polar opposite they are. At least as far as physical attraction goes.

Astrid walks in from the kitchen, giving Fishlegs a hug upon greeting, then moves to Heather as the two women kiss the others cheek, as one would do in European countries. “Have a seat,” Astrid says to them, pointing at the dinner table, “I'll have the ham out in just a bit.”

After that, there were drinks and conversation before the dinner fully began. Heather and Fishlegs enjoy the ham, Fishlegs noting how oddly steamed the ham tasted. Heather elbows him, while Astrid and Hiccup themselves laugh having had the similar discussion. Things had gone well, with everyone talking about their jobs and how horrible their coworkers and bosses are, having a big laugh at their expenses.

But it's when Hiccup and Astrid bring out the after dinner champagne where things became interesting.

“Oh, I just remembered.” Astrid says, sitting next to her husband on the love seat. “Wasn't there something you guys wanted to share with us?”

“That's right.” Hiccup says, placing his arm around Astrid's shoulders. “By the way you guys were talking about this, it seems like it's really major.”

On the sofa across from them, Heather and Fishlegs sit, the two exchanging the biggest grins with each other before they break out into laughter. Astrid and Hiccup look at them, unsure what they find so amusing. “Sorry, sorry.” Fishlegs says as Heather runs her hand over his knee. “We thought we were ready to do this, but now we're here and we're not even sure we can actually say it.”

“Say what, exactly?” Astrid asks before taking a sip of her champagne.

“We're swingers!” Heather blurts out. Cue the spit take from Astrid.

“You're what?!” Astrid finally says after coughing.

“Swingers? Really?” Hiccup says, crossing his arms. “That's...I never would have expected that from you two.”

“It's what brings us together, actually.” Heather says with a laugh. “We get along so well because we let the other screw around a bit, and we get together with other couples to do some stuff.”

“Some stuff being sex, right?” Hiccup says. “I mean, it's obvious what a swinger is, exactly...”

“Well, yeah, of course!” says Fishlegs. “And we're all good friends here, right? We thought maybe you guys would be interested in joining us!”

Upon hearing this, Astrid stops herself from having another sip of champagne unless she leaves another stain in the carpeting. “Wait, us? Be swingers? I...I don't think we can do something like that. Hiccup and I are married, we're really in love with each other, and...”

“And I'm a little intrigued.” Hiccup interrupts. “You guys are interested in swinging with us?”

“Hiccup!” shouts Astrid before she hits her husband with a sofa pillow.

“What, I'm serious!” Hiccup says, shielding himself from the pillow. “I mean you've never thought of doing things with Fishlegs?”

“Uh, we're still here.” Fishlegs says, reminding the couple what's going on here.

“Relax, Astrid,” Heather says to the blonde, “it's all good here. We're friends, we're close, we know each other very well, and we get along. We know each other quite intimately, but just not THAT intimately!”

Astrid pushes down on her skirt, closing her legs shut on instinct. “Well, I just don't think we need to extend our relationship that far. It's so...weird.”

“Is it really?” asks Hiccup. “I mean, it's not so bad an idea when you think about it.” Hiccup prepares to shield himself, thinking his wife is going to hit him with a pillow once more. Instead, he finds that there are no pillows being thwapped over his head, seeing Astrid squint at Fishlegs, as if studying him intently with something in her mind. It doesn't become clear at first, even as the other couple waits for the yellow haired girl to speak up.

“Show me your dick.”

Cue Hiccup's turn to spit out champagne. “What the...what?!”

“Yeah, whoa, what?” Fishlegs asks with a raised eyebrow. “I thought this'd take much more convincing than that...”

“Show. Me. Your. Dick.” Astrid repeats. “I just want to see if it's worth getting involved in all this. I mean, he has to be. Right, Heather?”

Fishlegs glances at Heather, the black haired woman nodding at her beau to go ahead. With a shrug, the large rotund male stands up, placing his champagne on the coffee table, and lowers his pants. Astrid and Hiccup are shocked to see the length of his rod, looking as if it's ready to touch the ground. The blonde's jaw drops at the mere sight of the cock, unsure if she can even handle something of that magnitude. The girth was big, though not as large as Fishleg's torso, but the length has to be around nine or ten inches, and it's barely even at full mast currently. Yet Astrid finds herself crawling on her own floor, coming close to Fishleg's shaft to inspect it more closely. Her curiosity gets the better of her, with her tongue sticking out to lick at the head of the rod.

Both Hiccup and Heather look on as Astrid's tongue pushes against the pink nub, while Fishlegs shivers with delight. The scrawnier of the males looks on as his wife slowly swallows up their friend's cock, getting four to five inches down her throat before she pulls back and coughs. “Agh, fuck...” Astrid says as she grabs her throat. “I thought I could get it all down.”

“Amateur.” Heather scoffs. “So then how about you, Hiccup? Can she take your whole cock then?”

“Well, I mean...she can, yeah.” Hiccup replies, rubbing the back of his head. “It's just, you know, I'm not as big as...that.”

“...Did he just point to everything?” Fishlegs asks. The more rotund male does wince as Astrid tries once again to down his member, Heather laughing as the blonde nearly gags on her husband once again. “Ahh. Damn, it's so tight in there...”

“Geez...you've had practice on Hiccup, right?” Heather asks Astrid before turning attention towards the scrawny husband. “Go on, Hiccup. Show yourself off. Let's see just how big you really are.”

Hiccup takes a moment to answer, too focused on watching his wife try to take every inch of Fishlegs for a third time. “Do I have to?” Heather grins at him, nodding at the scrawny male before inviting him to reveal his willy to them. Sighing, Hiccup stands up off the love seat, starting to undo his pants. Once they drop all attention is on him, with Astrid being the only one to not stare, between having seen it before and trying to take in the shaft of their rotund friend. Hiccup's cheeks blush as his member hangs out, Heather seeing that he's at least five inches long, though he has quite the girth. To his credit he doesn't seem to be holding an erection at all, despite watching his wife suck off their friend.

“Look, I know it's not that big...” Hiccup starts off.

“So what?” Heather asks, standing up off the sofa and approaching the scrawny male. “Not everyone we interact with packs the same package as my Fishlegs. And this is the average size anyway.” she runs her hands up his scrotum and over the head, causing Hiccup to shiver. “It feels very nice anyway, don't you agree? Very smooth, no veins as far as I can tell...And you shave. No, wax?”

“That's my suggestion!” Astrid says quickly, before trying to push further into Fishleg's shaft. “And I'm glad he took it.”

“Oh, honey, don't strain yourself trying to take it all. Just lick around it if you have to.” The black haired woman makes a good point to Astrid, even if the blonde does roll her eyes in response. She still takes the advice of her friend, deciding to swirl her tongue along the shaft instead of choking herself on the lengthy boner Fishlegs provides.

Then Heather runs her hand over Hiccup's crotch, looking him in the eyes with a begging look, a smile on her lips. “So, like I was saying, Hiccup, you really aren't that small. But you know, I could treat it like you are. Fishlegs and I do that with a few other couples, treating them like a cuckold. Would you like that?” She teases him, laughing as she sees how red his face is getting.

“Wha, uh, no! No! That's okay!” Hiccup responds without missing a beat. “If you think I'm okay, well, then I won't complain.”

“Good. Because I really do want to play with you a little...” As Heather continues to stroke Hiccup's cock, she can feel it growing by the inches, she can tell it's at least seven inches total in length, though she still doesn't feel any veins on the rod. Hiccup looks down to admire the way he works his shaft, the up at Heather to see the most seductive look she could have in her eyes, licking her lips as she stares back at him. Hiccup hesitates, watching as Heather slowly leans into him, her lips pressing against his while her hand remains around his rod.

Paying no attention to her husband and friend, Astrid continues to lick around Fishleg's cock, savoring the salty taste that his shaft provides her mouth. Her hand reaches for his scrotum, giving them a nice massage that relaxes the rotund male, bringing a smile to his lips. Soon the blonde woman's mouth returns to the head of the shaft, licking away at the slit while she awaits the taste of his precum to leak out of it.

Meanwhile, Hiccup is coming up for air after he and Heather have their lips locked for so long, the black haired woman chuckling at his reaction. “It was that good, hm?” she says.

“I mean, it was good. You know, GOOD good...”

“Then you might want to experience great.” Heather keeps her eyes on Hiccup's as she slowly squats down, her eyes meeting up with his hardened shaft. Her head cranes into the shaft, her mouth going around the pole as her tongue slides around the member. Hiccup sighs, his hands resting on the top of Heather's head, helping her to close in on the cock's base. While Heather's tongue wraps around the shaft, Hiccup's eyes turn to Astrid, seeing her cheeks turn rosy while she looks up at Fishlegs, a very dreamy look in her eyes. Surprisingly, he finds the idea of his wife trying to suck off a large cock, albeit one that belongs to their friend, so much more arousing than Heather trying to get him off. But he allows her to continue, as her mouth feels especially talented on his penis.

Astrid runs her tongue on the underside of Fishleg's cock, lathering it in her saliva until she reaches the head. Once more she tries to stuff the rod in her mouth, feeling more confident than her last several attempts to do so. “Uh, Astrid, are you sure you should try again?” asks her husband. There's no verbal response from her, only a leer to Hiccup that tells him she knows she can pull it off. Heather, still bobbing away at Hiccup's shaft, looks over at Astrid, hoping she doesn't fail her attempt this time around.

Again, Astrid pushes hard against Fishlegs' cock, having a similar struggle than her last few tries. Her eyes shut, and she continues to push, grunting and gagging as she makes her way down the veiny shaft. Hiccup's jaw drops in awe, seeing her manage to reach the nine inch point, while Fishlegs is left wondering if she can really make it down to his base. “Uh, are you okay, Astrid?” asks the rotund male. “I mean, sure you are, but I just don't want you to choke or puke on account of me...”

With one loud muffled roar made around Fishlegs' mighty cock, Astrid's lips manage to finally reach the base, a gasp coming from Hiccup while Heather's jaw drops, releasing Hiccup's shaft from her own mouth. “Holy shit, she actually did it...” Heather says in awe.

The blonde wife opens her eyes, realizing her nose is pushing up against Fishlegs' lower belly, realizing just how close she is to the base. Upon seeing this, Astrid raises her arms up in victory, a muffled “Woohoo!” escaping through her lips. She then wraps her arms around Astrid's body as best she can, bobbing her head along the cock as best she can while not moving too far back. The challenge of just getting to the base is quite enough for her, thank you very much.

Heather laughs, grabbing Hiccup's cock and putting it back inside her mouth. The scrawny male winces, the way she runs her mouth along the rod getting to him, given how sensitive he had become after getting hard by her. The young man certainly was getting his share of joy from having a blow job from his friend, aroused by her technique while he continues to see Astrid almost choking on Fishlegs' long rod.

Minutes pass before Heather pulls away from Hiccup's cock, using her hand to stroke his saliva covered rod while she gives a pleased smile to him from her squatting position. “So, you've got some nice flavor to your cock, Hiccup.” she says to him. “And you fit inside my mouth so well. But now I want to try and take you somewhere else.”

“Where? The bedroom?” Hiccup laughs.

“Nice joke, but no. Right here, with your cock inside my pussy.” Standing up, Heather pushes the scrawny young man down to the couch, as if planning on doing something, only to realize something. “Hey, honey?” she says, stepping back towards Fishlegs, “can you get this zipper for me please?”

“Oh, sure.” replies the rotund male, pulling the zipper down and allowing Heather to remove her dress, revealing that she's wearing nothing else underneath. With only her heels and stockings covering her up, the black haired woman approaches Hiccup, sitting down atop his lap. Instinctively, Hiccup's hands reach around her waist, nearly going for the ass. Heather backs her rear into Hiccup's cock, which gets rubbed between the cheeks. “Mmm, try and tell me that doesn't feel good.” Heather purrs.

“I won't, but I'll say it feels nice.” Hiccup sighs, pursing his lips.

“Maybe this'll be nicer for you.” The black haired woman reaches for Hiccup's member, guiding it into her pussy. She lets out a gasp, feeling the girthy rod penetrate her cunt and rub into her cavern walls. “Mmmph, it's sure nicer for me, I can tell you that already.” she says, rocking her hips against Hiccup's lap while she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“Oooh, shit, yeah. Yeah, this is nice...” Hiccup responds, hissing in the air. His hands grab onto Heather's ass cheeks, gripping them tightly to the delight of the black haired girl. He guides the speed at which Heather rides atop his shaft, hearing her moans of delight while watching her breasts bounce about.

Finally removing Fishlegs' cock from her throat after all the effort she put into getting it inside of her, Astrid wipes all the saliva from off her chin and stands up as well. “Think we should join them?” she asks Fishlegs, nudging her head to Heather and Hiccup.

“Yeah! Of course!” Fishlegs replies, especially eager for the suggestion. Astrid has an easier time removing her dress, not requiring any unzipping to take it off. Though she wears a bra and panties on, she takes them off quite easily, keeping her heels and stockings on similarly to Heather. She then walks to the love seat, kneeling on top of the cushion with her arms resting on the back, while she sticks her ass up in the air. Looking back at Fishlegs she jiggles her behind for him, a seductive look in her eyes before she flips her hair back.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Astrid asks seductively, speaking over Heather's and Hiccup's moans. “The invitation's sent out, big boy. Come on in.”

More eagerly than one would expect from a seasoned swinger, Fishlegs approaches Astrid from behind, holding onto his massive dong and giving it a few strokes before rubbing it against the slit. The head especially massages her folds, causing the blonde woman to suck on her lower lip. It feels nice with how he rubs it against her pussy, a bit relaxing.

As Fishlegs finally inserts his shaft within her, Hiccup's attention turns to his wife, seeing Astrid's eyes almost bulge out of her sockets, her fingers gripping tightly onto the back of the cough. Her teeth are gritted, with struggling grunt sounds escaping through her teeth. Heather laughs, watching as her husband pushes his girth inside of Astrid's snatch, watching the pain on her face as she tries her best to take every inch of Fishlegs' shaft. “Feeling comfy there, Astrid?” she asks the blonde, wearing a smirk on her lips.

“Shut...up!” Astrid grunts, one eye shut as she tries to push back into Fishlegs' shaft. “I got him...down my throat, didn't NHH!” The blonde brings her mouth down on the love seat's back rest, her teeth biting down into it as she feels Fishlegs hit her cervix a bit faster than she expected him to. “Frrrrrrrck!”

“Ah, sorry!” Fishlegs says with a nervous laugh. “Guess I didn't know my own speed.” He then grabs hold of Astrid's ass cheeks, thrusting against her body while she holds onto the couch with her hands and teeth.

 

Watching his wife take in all of their friend's rod, Hiccup's attention turns to Astrid even as Heather's breasts bounce in his face. He taps her shoulder, getting the blonde's attention, leaning into her for a kiss. Astrid sees this as well, and leans into him for their lips to meet, pressing them together for a bit before they roll their tongues out. Heather watches her friends making out, becoming further aroused by the sight. While she continues to bounce atop the scrawny male's crotch, she reaches down for her clit, rubbing at her clitoris while she watches Astrid and Hiccup.

“Mmmph...oh fuck!” Astrid says as she parts lips with Hiccup, a strand of saliva between them. “I think I'm getting close, Hiccup.” Grunting, the blonde turns back to Fishlegs and whimpers, “Come on, Fishlegs, fuck me harder! I want you to make me cum! Please, make me cum!”

Fishlegs nods, pushing harder against her ass and growing more aggressive with his motions. Hiccup finds that Heather is bouncing down harder on his lap, with her hips jutting against him for the full effect. “Yeah, come on Hiccup.” Heather growls. “I'm getting close too. I think you're gonna love the way I cum, too!”

“R-really?” Hiccup asks.

“Ooooh, yeah! Just watch!” After Heather rubs her clit for a bit longer, she manages to stand up off of his lap, rubbing frantically at her pussy before arching her body, with her pelvis aimed high as a stream of her juices squirts out and lands on Hiccup, his button down shirt getting soaked in the process. Hiccup shuts his eyes as the cum lands on his face, while he continues to stroke himself throughout the cum bath.

Fishlegs doesn't have it so badly, as when Astrid does cum she does it without warning, as her teeth have returned to the back of the couch. She splashes her juices out around Fishlegs' long shaft, prompting him to pull out while the blonde woman creates a puddle on her own carpet. Everyone hears her cry out in blissful agony until the long stream of juices comes to a stop, Astrid's teeth letting go of the couch as she pants heavily. “Oh fuck...holy shit...” Astrid says, trying to laugh through her worn out expression. “Hiccup's never done that to me before.”

“I mean...I never tried to.” Hiccup shamefully admits.

“It's all good. We can teach you.” Heather says, pecking Hiccup's cheek. “But I'm sure you and Fishlegs are ready for a cum, right? Here, Astrid, get on the floor with me.”

Hiccup and Fishlegs help Astrid off the couch, with Astrid's stocking covered legs kneeling on the portion of the carpet where she came. Heather kneels next to her, playing with her breasts while she has her tongue stuck out. Hiccup and Fishlegs stand over the two women, stroking their cocks for their partners, with Hiccup standing over Heather while Astrid is under Fishlegs' giant shaft. After the two males spend enough time stroking their shafts, they shoot their loads onto the faces of the ladies, with their milky jizz almost covering their faces. Heather has her tongue stuck out, with some of Hiccup's seed landing directly atop it. Astrid has her eyes shut, having never had anyone's spunk, let alone her husband's, ever cover her in such a fashion before.

When the two males are finished with their climax, Heather pulls Astrid in for a kiss that takes the blonde aback, with the black haired girl running her tongue along her face to lap up her husband's seed. Astrid does the same with Heather's face, making sure to clean Hiccup's jizz off of her as well.

“So.” Heather says with a smile. “I think you guys enjoyed that, right?”

“Yup.” Astrid responds.

“You could say that again!” Hiccup says with a heavy sigh.

“Then welcome to the swinger lifestyle.” says Heather before she gives Astrid a big hug.


End file.
